Hades, Voice of Morn
"I see many things, a dark future, a total death, and happiness." Hades to Ikora Hades, Voice of Morn, is a former Vanguard Warlock and a former secret member of the Brotherhood of Osiris. He left the Brotherhood after the Fallen wiped out their temple in the EDZ he blamed his mentor Ikora Rey for not protecting them. Biography Pre-Guardian Much isn't known about Hades life, other than he was born in Qamishli, Rojava during the Golden Age. He died sometime prior to the collapse and was revived somehow at the bottom of the Black Sea. Osiris Student Osiris and Ikora, discovered the disorient Hades, and his Ghost after they fought off the Fallen after he managed to swim his way up from the Black Sea, Osiris took in Hades and trained him how to be a warlock. Unlike Ikora, Hades believed in Osiris. Later when Osiris was exiled Ikora became his mentor and he held a grudge against her and secretly became a member of the Brotherhood of Osiris only leaving after their temple was attack, during the crisis on Mercury. New Beginning Hades like many other guardians left the Vanguard after Cayde's death and Zavalla's reluctance to invade the Reef. He joined Eris Morn's Blade of Eris Revenge, Hive sect and became a member of the four Templar fireteam. Traits Hades, was highly intelligent and loved to study new things. As a warlock he is exceptionally powerfully and skilled in battle. After becoming a Templar he has become deranged and twisted, he loves to experiment on people using modified hive black magic and technology. He created Dark Lighting which is a darkness equivalent of lighting used by arch based Guardians he also became a skilled engineer and architect building Eris Morn's Hives newest warships the Hive Cruisers and Attack Pod gunships/transport ships which works with Eris Morns Hive Sect reliance on Guerrilla warfare and Hit-and-Run style tactics. Hades is also very cunning and a skilled reader of thought and a excellent tactician, he was able to use the Blade of Morn's Revenge faster warships to overpower the larger more cumbersome Golden Age warships hijacked by the Scorn and position their cruisers and destroyers to badly damage the ships vulnerable rear engines. Trivia * Unlike most Templar's, Hades doesn't wear the signature ruby red armor, instead he wears his original warlock armor with a titan helm. He has stated he hates red due to the Red Legion killing his sister. * Hades Hive soldiers, and Templar's under his command also wear black armor with horned helmets. * Hades designed, and constructed the Morn Hive Sect's Cruisers and Attack Pods, as well as the Templar's weapons, and warships which are a cross between Human and Hive technology similar to Eris Morn drop ship which was destroyed during the assault on the Dreadnought above Saturn. * Like his fireteam his armor though different is based on a chess piece with him being a pawn. * He also can speak his native language Kurdish fluently, and encourages his forces to use Kurdish to confuse the Vanguard, Awoken, Fallen, and Cabal forces. * Hades, doesn't display the same violent, and twisted tendencies as his fellow Templar's despite him experimenting on people he isn't as sadistic as Xo or Wolff.